


Younger Dreams

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Younger Dreams [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Datastormshipping (Ryoken/Yusaku) || Modern&Soulmates!AU]Dal testo:Ryoken alza il busto e dalla tasca dei pantaloni estrae una carta.Tu sei ancora steso sul prato quando il suo regalo ti copre la vista: sventola la carta da gioco davanti ai tuoi occhi e, nel momento in cui gli blocchi il polso sbuffando divertito, avverti nuovamente l'epidermide pizzicare.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Younger Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014411





	Younger Dreams

_I wonder how it got this way_   
_I swear it felt just like yesterday_   
_We were fearless and unafraid_

_Take me back to younger dreams_   
_When times were easy and we believed_   
_Take me back to revive my memory_   
_I'm digging deep but I am scared that I have lost my_

**YOUNGER DREAMS**

**1**

_Il cielo è azzurro._ È il primissimo pensiero che occupa la tua mente nell'esatto momento in cui cadi sul prato verde a braccia aperte.  
 _(Il cielo è azzurro e nemmeno una pallida nuvola di passaggio osa imbrattarlo)._  
«Ne, Yusaku». Ryoken è caduto accanto a te e respira un po' a fatica. Avete corso per tutto il parco ridendo e urlando, senza una motivazione precisa  
 _(nessuno può pretenderla da due bambini così piccoli, dopotutto)._  
«Ho qualcosa per te» continua, e ancora non ha ripreso del tutto fiato.  
A sentire quelle parole avverti qualcosa pizzicarti l'epidermide e in un primo momento pensi che sia una formica che zampetta sul tuo dito. Quando però alzi la mano sinistra e osservi il mignolo, non c'è nulla. Solo l'inspiegabile sensazione che qualcosa si sia legato indissolubilmente alla tua pelle. Qualcosa che non vedi, ma che _c'è._  
Ryoken alza il busto e dalla tasca dei pantaloni estrae una carta. Tu sei ancora steso sul prato quando il suo regalo ti copre la vista: sventola la carta da gioco davanti ai tuoi occhi e, nel momento in cui gli blocchi il polso sbuffando divertito, avverti nuovamente l'epidermide pizzicare.  
 _(Che strano. Strano, stranissimo, davvero inspiegabile)._

  
**2**

«Che cos'è?» domandi, prendendola in mano. È una carta davvero particolare, che non hai mai visto nei deck degli altri bambini. Ha colori sgargianti di diverse tonalità e un nome a tratti impronunciabile.  
«Qualcosa di speciale» ti risponde. «Ho avuto la fortuna di trovare due carte _super super super_ rare nella stessa bustina! L'altra ce l'ho io, questa voglio donarla a te» spiega entusiasta.  
«Oh!» esclami, e subito dopo alzi il busto, fissandolo negli occhi  
 _(ed è come se non avessi mai smesso di osservare il cielo)._  
«Ti ringrazio».  
Sorridi e lui sorride con te. Poi una smorfia di fastidio increspa i lineamenti delicati del suo volto e subito ti preoccupi.  
«Che succede?» gli domandi. Hai paura di aver sbagliato qualcosa, di aver rovinato tutto.  
«No, niente...»  
Alza la mano sinistra e osserva il suo mignolo. «Credo di essere stato punto da qualcosa».  
«Penso che qui ci siano delle formiche, andiamo da qualche altra parte?»  
Con uno scatto, Ryoken è già in piedi. «L'ultimo che arriva allo scivolo dovrà comprare le patatine all'altro!» esclama, e subito corre via.  
«Ehi, Ryoken! Così non vale!»  
Ti alzi, ancora frastornato, e subito inizi a correre, conscio che ormai è troppo tardi, _che Ryoken è lontano_ e che non riuscirai più a raggiungerlo. Va bene così. Almeno per quel pomeriggio, va bene così. Gli chiederai la rivincita il giorno successivo.

  
**3**

«Ci vediamo domani, Yusaku. Stesso posto e stessa ora. Porta un ombrello con te, perché probabilmente pioverà».  
«Va bene, Ryoken. A domani».

_(Ancora non sai che non ci sarà alcun domani, per voi)._

  
**4**

_(Ryoken, dove sei? Meno male che ti ho ascoltato, infatti sono qui al parco con l'ombrello e spero che tu arrivi presto)._

  
**5**

_(Ryoken, dove sei? È da una settimana che non ci vediamo e sono molto preoccupato. Spero che tu stia bene)._

  
**6**

_(Ryoken, sono passati mesi dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti… sto male, non so dove sei e ho tanta paura)._

  
**7**

_(Ryoken… dopo dieci anni ti sto ancora aspettando. Sono sempre qui. Torna da me, ti prego)._

  
_I'm never turning back until I've found_   
**_My younger dreams_ **

(Our Last Night – Younger Dreams)


End file.
